Jörmungandr and the Mistress of Death
by AshleighSlytherin
Summary: Hela was an odd child. She'd heard stories from her Aunt and Uncle about what kind of trash her parents were and how she'd grow up to be the same. But what non of them counted on, was winning a cruise and not leaving Hela at home. Odd that a child with a name so close to Hel would wind up with Jörmungdr as their first friend. WRITTEN ON MY PHONE
1. chapter 1

Hela, she would later figure out to be an oddly fitting name, was not a normal child. Even by what she would soon learn of her parents world, she was still a bit odd.

She was five when everything changed for the better. The Dursleys had won a two week cruise trip on a small up and coming cruise ship company, but sadly (annoyingly) enough, they weren't able to find someone to take her for the two weeks they'd be gone. Not even the crazy cat lady next door was willing, saying she was busy and there was no way for her to come along.

The first couple of days we're fine, telling her to go do whatever and not to get in trouble. But she had better not even think of coming near them during the day and the only time they wanted to see her was at night when she was sleeping.

On the fourth day, there was a terrible storm. The clouds above them black as night, lightning cracking across the sky. The waves we're dreadfully awful. Tall, tall waves would crash down around them, rocking the boat to the point it was almost dangerous.

Looking out the porthole of her room, she thought she'd saw a pair of glowing eyes in the biggest wave she'd ever seen.

She wasn't the only one who saw it apparently, if the screaming of pure terror behind her told her anything.

But then there was the hissing. It sounded as if someone was talking but being drowned out by the storm, the crashing waves.

'Hello?' She'd asked, quiet enough not to be heard by her relatives.

'Speaker?'

She was... She was going insane.

'Speaker? Is there a speaker on this ship?'

She felt relaxed oddly enough. She knew, logically, she should be terrified, but she wasn't.

'Er yes?'

It was a snake. A large, deadly snake. The snake stuck his head down, swimming closer, and then proceeded to break out of the water and stick his enormous head over the boat, large drops of water crashing around him.

'What is your name dear speaker?'

Hela knew a bad idea when she'd thought of one, but she ignored the warning bells going off in her head as she turned away from the porthole and walked to the door.

Her family didn't protest.

She opened the door, walked down the hall and out the doors that lead her to the top deck.

Right where the head was.

'I'm Hela.'

He moved back a few feet, lowering himself to be the same level as her even though his head was literally twenty of her in height.

His tongue flickered as he tested the air around her. 'Fitting name for someone so cloaked in Death. I'm Jörmungandr.'

She brightened visably, choosing to ignore the first comment, and recalled what she'd read in books. 'The World Serpant! Aren't you supposed to bring the end to all worlds when you release your tail?'

'The World Serpant?'

'Yep! You're also called the huge monster and people can't seem to choose if you're a dragon or a snake.'

He scrunched his nose as much as a snake could at the other name, finding it rather distasteful. ' I rather like the title World Serpant. And no, that isn't true. The worlds end when Death grows bored enough to wipe everything and start over.'

Her eyes seemed to twinkle as she looked at him imagining all the stories he could probably tell. 'Could you tell me how the worlds have changed?'

He seemed to pause for a moment, think about her question. 'I suppose I could Dear One. Sit down then, I'll tell you as much as you want until you tire. '

It was hours before her eyes had started to droop. Her back was against the wall, her jacket wrapped tightly around her.

He continued talking, the slight hiss in his words lolling her to sleep.

He waited a few minutes, made sure she wouldn't awake anytime soon, and set about killing everyone on board. There was a group of three that smelled of the speaker that he wished to kill, bathe in their blood, but that would upset his speaker do so he let them be.

She awakened hours later, the clouds already dispersing and turning back to their standard white.

Yawning and stretching, she looked around for the snake, trying to figure out if she'd been dreaming or not.

He was there, watching her over the side of the boat.

'Good morning Jörmy.'

'Good morning Dear One. There was a... unfortunate mishap. I'm afraid I'll be getting your boat back to shore.'

She stared at the eye closest to her, a hint of suspicion creeping up her face. 'Did you _kill_ everyone?'

'I'm afraid so, yes. Your family is safe though, Dear One.' He could sense the hint of fear and rushed to reassure his young Mistress. 'No need to fret, I would never hurt you.'

'Okay Jörmy.' She knew, with time, she'd understand completely. But for now, she'd go with the feeling she had. (It was the only choice she had, she would realise later when she looked back on this memory.)

'Now Dear One, would you mind coming closer? I wish to bond with you. I would become yours forever and protect you from what I can. '

'You're not telling me everything, are you?'

It was a statement, that he was sure of.

'No Dear One, but I'll tell you when you're a bit older.'

'Okay Jörmy, what do I do? '

'Simply touch my nose.'


	2. Chapter 2

Hela's favorite way to spend the summer was laying on her bed, relaxing over a Jörmy twice her size (He could shrink, obviously, but she liked being able to just flop over him as if he hadn't spent thousands of years as the biggest serpent in existence). Jörmy told stories of the olden times during the day and stories of the sister he had, of a woman with a face of a half decayed skeleton when she was going to sleep.

It was one of those days, where she just couldn't bring herself to leave her bed, to just indulge in a day of laziness. She was wrapped around Jörmy, a leg thrown over him along with an arm as she rested her chin below his head and gazed out the window.

"Hela? You have a letter." Her Aunt called through the door, not opening it because of the rooms occupants.

"Just push it under the door Aunt Petunia, I'll get to it in a few." Hela spoke softly, as she always did. But in a room full of people it always seemed to scream 'pay attention to me right this instant'. Jömy had told her she just seemed to scream power, that it was a cloak she'd never be able to hide.

She heard the soft scratching as the paper rubbed against the wood of the door, and the light footsteps of her Aunt walking away.

"Please?"

Jörmy huffed in fake irritation. "Spoiled brat," he complained as he moved out from under her to slitther over to the letter, grabbing it with his teeth but being gentle enough not to harm it.

She'd sat up, reaching her hands up as far as she could to stretch, a high pitched yawn escaping as she did so. Hela waited for him to come back so she could lean against him. Jömy pushed the letter into her lap before going back to looking out the window.

She looked the envelope over, looked at the paper used and the wax seal.

'To Hela Potter

Second Biggest Bedroom'

"It's from Hogwarts Jörmy." She told him, already breaking the seal and pulling out the letter and list.

She quickly read through it all before folding the list up and putting it on her bedside table and grabbing a piece of paper and pen from the drawer.

'To Whomever Reads This,

I accept my place as a Hogwarts student and look forward to starting this coming year.

Sincerely,

Hela Potter'

Rolling up the letter, she whistled and hoped an owl had stayed to take it back. Moments later, a brown barn owl swooped through the window, staying as far back as it could from them. It tilted it's head as if saying, 'what?'

"Can you take a letter back for me dear?" Hela could see it fighting against coming closer to grab the rolled up paper in her hand and flying away from danger.

It was a lost cause, the owl stayed put, looking at the snake in worry. Hela smiled sweetly and reached as far as she could to the poor thing. The owl swooped down from where it was sitting, grabbed the letter in a talon and left through the window.

Hela leaned back against her snake, already bored out of her mind. It'd be a few days before she'd go to diagon, that way she could just stay at one of the little motels in the area.

"What should we do today Jörmy? Fancy going to the library?" Her voice was wistful, her room pleasantly quiet.

He hummed, his tongue flickering as he did so. "I suppo-"

BANG!

"Er... " Hela's face scrunched up in confussion at the loud sound. "What? Was that the front door?"

"Hullo Dursleys! I'm here to take Hela school shopping."

That was a... rather loud entrance, she supposed.

She looked to Jörmy, frowning. "Do you think?"

Jörmy hissed in displeasure, shrinking to be only seven feet long, his thickest point the size of her arm. "Yes."

She got out of bed, smoothing down her dress, grabbing her list and walked to the door, opening it. Jörmy slid out first, ever her protector, and in the time it took for her to close her door behind them, was already down the stairs and coiled at the bottom.

She walked down the stairs slowly, her hand on the rail as she looked over at the man.

'He smells like a half giant, Hela. He's certainly got the size to be.' He hissed, basking in the slight fear he could smell from the half giant.

"Jörmy, " she scolded, tapping his nose as she passed him.

She stood in front of the man, his size dwarfing her considerably. "Pleasure to meet you Mr.?"

He smiled, his face brightening instantly. "Rubeus Hagrid, but you can call me Hagrid!"

She looked at her snake from the corner of her eye, trying not to giggle as Jörmy sighs and slithers over to her.

"Nice to meet you Mr Hagrid," she smiles warmly. "But was there a reason you've come today?" She asks, leaning down to pick Jörmy up and drape him over her shoulders.

"Ah yes! You're a Wizard Hela! And I've come to take you to get your school supplies!"

"Are you from Hogwarts Mr. Hagrid?"

Hagrid nods happily at the question. "Mm, Keeper of Keys and the Grounds I am!"

"So, are we going Mr. Hagrid?"

"Ri' ri', only so many hours in a day. Before I forget though, " he trails off, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Jörmy, Aunt Petunia (who is currently eavesdropping behind the kitchen door), and Hela all wait quietly as he pulls things out of his pockets.

Is-is that an owl?

"Here it is!"

He's holding a cake out to her, a rather questionable one, but a cake nonetheless. One sides drooping and the frosting seems to be sliding off, but there's a 'Happee Birthdae Hela' in dark green lettering.

It's the first cake she's ever gotten, at least one she can remember. Smiling, her eyes a little damp, she takes the cake from his hands careful not to screw it up. "Thank you Mr. Hagrid. "

She goes to put it in the fridge, whispering a few threats in her Aunts ear for if she comes back to see it's been touched, Jörmy hissing in agreement.

"Ready to go?"

Standing in front of Hagrid, smiling up at him with a little more teeth than would be polite, Jörmy hissing what was to come, of what she would achieve.

"Of course Mr. Hagrid. "

Authors Note:

I have zero clue how we went from Sweet-Hela to Imma-take-over-the-world-by-being-a-sweetheart -but-also-will-tear-you-to-shreads-if-you-cross-me. But she'll be a complete sweety guys, she just happens to have a dark side that's a little mean? crazy? I don't know.

She'll be Slytherin. This Harry just doesn't really have enough Gryff in her to deal with them.

also, there's a comment by someone called rebmul and I want you to know it made me laugh. A lot.


End file.
